The Prophecies of Albion
by Half Blood-Jedi-Warlock
Summary: This collection was found within the ancient records, deep in the vaults of Camelot and passed down among Druids since before the Great Purge began. It begins with the main prophecy of Emrys, the mysterious man who is regarded as the saving grace of all things magical.
1. Prophecy One: Gifted

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy of Emrys: Gifted_

He is gifted,

though no one knows it but him.

He shields himself,

He conceals many secrets

From those whom he protects,

Though they do not know it to be true.

His weapon is not a sword,

But a power deadlier than any blade.

He is blessed and cursed:

Blessed with a gift,

Cursed by the law,

The law that demands his life

For an ability given by birth.

He controls the very elements

From which he was born,

His existence is a force in itself.

His destiny is tied to those whom he saves

And to those whom he kills,

Though he may not wish it.

He saves with immense power,

And with ultimate sacrifice.

They who seek to deceive and destroy

Are his enemies,

He is the doom and destruction

Of those who oppose him.

He heralds the coming

Of the Once and Future King.

Destiny chose him to guard his sovereign,

The ruler who will rise from the ashes,

Who shall rise with the people,

And forge a kingdom of Albion

With a dragon-breath sword out of stone.

They are two sides of the same coin,

Their purposes entwined together.

Albion shall never arise

Without one or the other.

Known to some as Emrys,

Immortal servant.

Always watching,

He serves those whom he protects

At great cost.

He hides behind himself,

Travels in the shadow of his charges,

Makes himself one with the shadows.

They cannot truly know him,

For to reveal himself would mean certain death.


	2. Prophecy Two: Emrys' Bane

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy of Emrys' Bane_

The immortal servant is strength and light and love;

Emrys, lover of creatures and men and life.

Preserver, protector, and pretender:

He keeps the secret of the magic of life,

Though not for himself.

His bane is one who is dear to him

Who possesses the hate to his love,

Who is the darkness to his light,

Who is born with the same blessing

And the same curse.

Desiring his secret,

Destined to meet Emrys,

Doomed by his hand.

Foresight from the future

Shall be granted unto them,

Destiny's mysteries shall be revealed,

Unfolded before their eyes.

They do not know their full potential,

The true source of power is hidden

From Emrys' bane,

For they cannot know.

To come into that knowledge

Would bring great despair,

Great despair and destruction upon Albion.

Try as they might,

They can never match

The might of their rival.

They do not seek to understand,

But instead lash out

Against the people of Albion,

Against their own kind.

They are feared,

Even among those who possess the Gift.

They seek the means to control,

To master and control Magic itself,

The very force which gives them life.

It is impossible,

For Magic is its own entity;

It chooses those

To whom the Gift is given,

It is a force to be reckoned with.

Like the immortal servant

And the Once and Future King

Are destined,

Two sides of the same coin;

So shall Emrys' bane

Be bound to another,

The first side of a second coin.

Two faces that are different,

But whose goals are completely the same.

No good will arrive

From their destinies entwined,

Yet it is fated to be.


	3. Prophecy Three: Slayer of Magic

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: Slayer of Magic_

He possesses not the power of magic,

But always uses it for his own ends.

He creates a time of terror,

With division and no diversity.

Those who are born different,

Born with a gift and a blessing,

Are considered cursed.

He slaughters with no mercy,

He pays no heed,

He throws destiny and caution

To the wind.

He diverts the path of fate,

Tries to control it instead of obey it.

He detracts from Emrys' destiny,

The land shivers in fear.


	4. Prophecy Four: The Once and Future King

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: The Once and Future King_

He who shall reign

Will rise from among the nations.

His line will be forged from sweat and steel,

Tears, blood, and royalty,

Royal blood shall flow through his veins.

He is to come after his ancestors,

Those who rule during a time of magic and change,

A time of change and suffering.

He shall rule right and fair,

He will be honorable,

No matter what the cost.

He seeks justice and equality throughout the land,

He safeguards those whom he loves.

He is the kingdom, and the kingdom is him,

He shall protect it,

Regardless of what comes.

He will merge the nations together,

He shall bring them together as one,

Under his crown,

The crown of the High King;

United they will stand,

United will they fall.

The land shall be known as Albion,

And he shall be its ruler.

His reign will prosper,

Emrys shall stand at his right hand,

Advising, watching, protecting.

He shall be known as the Once and Future King,

The one who fights with courage,

The one who brings harmony to the land,

The one who cares for his people.

No one else is like him,

Wherever he goes he conquers,

Wherever he goes he succeeds.


	5. Prophecy Five: Tribulation

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: Tribulation_

A time of trial is foretold,

A period of suffering and devastation

Like none before.

Those who pursue destiny's gift,

Yet try to twist it to their own ends,

Will be the destruction of their people.

Mercy and justice cannot be found,

Grace and honor have fled the throne.

Revenge shall be rampant,

Trust will be lost.

Kindness shall not be present,

Truth will be silent.

Equality shall not exist,

The balance will be broken.

The sun shall set on the Old Religion;

It shall not rise again

Until the coming of Emrys.

He will restore the old,

And make it new,

His coming will be in the dusk,

The dusk of dark forces and times.

But though Emrys comes with the dusk,

A new dawn through him begins.

The people's hope lies with him.


	6. Prophecy Six: Wisdom

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: Wisdom_

One who is noble

And ancient among beings

Shall be by Emrys' side,

And give him counsel.

His left hand shall teach him,

And his right hand will guide him.

In an age of ignorance and evil,

His shall be the voice of reason.

Knowledge is the gift given to him,

And wisdom beyond all measure.

The riches underneath the earth

Are not worth the wealth of his words.

He comes not before nor after Emrys,

But has been and shall be.

Clever are his ways,

Power is in his speech.

He walks a crooked path himself,

But nevertheless is a guide unto Emrys

And all who are chosen by destiny.

He gives a clear lesson

To be learned by all:

He who shares his knowledge with others

Shall benefit in the end.

But the one who hoards wisdom for himself

Will reap the consequences.


	7. Prophecy Seven: Ruler's Bane

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: Ruler's Bane_

The Once and Future King helps many

And is beholden to none.

He pays his debts with a fair hand,

Listens to those who have a fair cause.

But a minutely small mistake

Will stalk him til his death,

Will become his greatest bane,

And his ultimate doom.

One whom was aided by his sovereign

Shall return to his side;

Faithful he will appear,

But in truth possesses a silver tongue.

He charms all who know him,

And seems trustworthy to those close to him.

He holds a secret close to his heart,

He holds a grudge from long ago.

They shall rely on him;

However, in the end,

He will betray his comrades.

He shall become a traitor

In a time of hopelessness,

A time of dire need.

He shall stand beside Emrys' bane,

They will fight as one man.

Separated, they are cunning;

Unified, they are ruthless.

Apart from each other,

They are formidable;

Together they shall prevail.

The downfall of the great kingdom will arrive,

The downfall of Albion

Will be hastened by their actions.

Theirs is that of dark and storm and strength,

Their deeds drive them

To become who they are.

They are the doom of Albion,

Together they are unstoppable.


	8. Prophecy Eight: Seven Travelers

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy: Journey of the Seven Travelers_

Seven travelers there shall be,

A force that will conquer despite the odds.

Separated they are fearsome,

Together as one, invincible.

They shall overcome many enemies,

The greatest of their foes

Cannot defeat them.

A ruler, his subjects,

And the immortal servant,

Working towards a common goal.

The seven shall defend Albion

To the best of their ability.

Albion's kingdom shall flourish,

For a time peace shall reign,

Prosperity will thrive in the land.

But even for the greatest of kingdoms,

Sacrifices must be made.

Out of the seven, only three,

Only three travelers shall remain,

And one of the three shall be lost forever.

One will be lost

To love and death and spite;

The next shall be lost

In the deep land of dark and night;

Another will be lost

Fighting treachery and poison's bite;

One shall be lost,

Fallen in battle with a foe of might;

And the last will be forever lost,

In the wilderness with no burdens that are light.

The two that are left

Shall uphold the tenets of the kingdom

And the memories of their comrades

As best as they can.

But the heights of Albion are faded,

The ruling in disarray,

The kingdom will never be the same.

The journey once taken is done,

The road less traveled is well-worn.

It bears stains of blood, sweat, and tears,

Those of the seven travelers.

It also bears the mark of footprints,

Heavy footsteps, of one who carries the years.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much, to those of you who have reviewed! I love reading the feedback and encouragement from you guys, it's great. Please continue to R&R, and let me know if you have any ideas for any more prophecies. Lemme give ya some updates. ****Sadly, _Prophecies of Albion_ is almost finished, with a few more chapters to go and some changes made. However, my Merlin phase shall not be vanquished yet- I'm planning a BIG series on him... just wait. My _Monarchy of Mayhem _fic has been begging me with puppy-eyes to fix it, so I'm working on the crazy 2nd, 3rd, and 4th chapters of that. And I have to move into my dorm tomorrow, which means I may not be updating for a week or so... Well, actually, that's pretty normal for me, so my updating will depend on my coursework load. Hopefully, I can update at least once a week like I have been. If you do not hear from me in 2-3 weeks, please assume that I have been rendered unconscious by the symptoms of homework and the epidemic called college life.**

**:D ~HBJW**


	9. Prophecy Nine: The White Dragon

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy of the White Dragon_

The arrival of the White Dragon

Shall herald the coming of Emrys' bane.

The Dragon is light,

But answers to the dark.

Raw power it possesses, from the earth,

Dark power of the night,

Shared with the bane of Emrys.

The opposite equal of him,

Raw and powerful and dangerous.

Images, feelings, and actions are its ways,

Spoken words are scarce.

But it needs not words

To wreck havoc, defend, or destroy.

The White Dragon is at the command

Of both Emrys and his enemy.

With Emrys' bane, together

They are formidable.

They want to bring about Albion,

But not in the way destiny intends.

In that time love shall become obsolete,

Destruction will be rampant.

He who is Magic

Shall need Strength and Courage

To defeat his foe,

And restore peace once more

To the kingdom of Albion.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back with the newest chapter of the Prophecies (Aithusa!). Didn't get knocked out by college, but I got a bad cold, which is close enough. I replaced the old "White Dragon" prophecy, which was #2, with a nice long one that is totally about Morgana. Thx to kessilover for suggesting that. So check out Chapter #2 again, it's rewritten and called "Emrys' Bane". Pls let me know of any more suggestions for prophecies. Right now, I've got one chapter left to go! (NO! *sob*)**


	10. Prophecy Ten: The Helpmeet

**Disclaimer: It is hereby declared that I do not presume ownership of Merlin or Prince Dollophead. I only claim the right to predict their future in this fanfic.**

* * *

_Prophecy of the Helpmeet_

Destiny shall take its place

As one who is foretold

Will choose the crown of Albion,

Will choose to sit in his place upon the throne.

The warrior-king, who cares for his people;

He shall bring peace unto the land.

He will rule with a just hand,

Yet not without the one whom he loves,

The one he loves dearly, by his side.

They come from meager beginnings,

Serving others before themselves,

Hidden in the shadows;

But he shall not care,

For in his eyes

All men are equal.

He will raise them up,

Give the one he loves

A place by his side.

Their love shall be great,

A love that will be remembered,

Passed down in the land,

Through the years and through the ages.

Together they shall reign prosperously,

Seeking good for the inhabitants of the land,

Providing much joy and counsel;

Not only for each other's benefit

But for the kingdom of Albion.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I bet none of you were expecting this chapter. This, as a matter of fact, is NOT the last chapter; the next one is. :D :D :D Oh, please forgive my excessive happiness, I have enjoyed writing and reading these as much as you have. Yes, really. But anyways, this chapter actually came as a surprise to me too. I was working on the so-called "last chapter" when all of a sudden I got an urge to check my guest review list. I did so, and one very thoughtful reviewer had posted, "And just where is my Queen, dear heart?" That got me thinking... I was about to end _The Prophecies_, but had forgotten all about poor Gwen! She is a main part of the series too... and as a result I felt so terrible. Thank you Kayla, for giving me the chance to write more, and giving the readers one more chapter. So the next chapter, unless anyone comes up with brilliant ideas, will definitely be the last one. :( *sniff* Although it WOULD be hilarious (and typical) if this entire episode happens again...**

**And yes, in answer to a recent guest post, I probably would have forgotten her for about a week after this was finished. Then I would have come back to her. I'm sorry to those of you, whom I may offended because I left Gwen out by accident. I have a list of Merlin characters after all, and I love them to death. And I always come back to my stories to see if there's ways that I can improve them. It's just that I'm terribly absent minded, and college and student teaching make it worse. And if I "get out" as was so kindly requested, I would not be able to finish the final chapter of this fanfic.  
**


End file.
